Richard Horvitz
Richard Steven Horvitz (born July 29, 1966 in Los Angeles, California, United States) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Ben 10 (2006-2008) - Grey Matter, Kid (ep46), Robber#1 (ep2), Sublimino (ep28), Teen (ep35), VIP#1 (ep2) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2007) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2005) - Beaver (ep6), Worley (ep6) *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - Another Dancing Boy (ep17), Guard (ep3), Ned Fritschman, Tarantula (ep17), Vicious Looking Warrior (ep3) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Assistant Manager (ep7), Diego/Dr. Chipotle, Jr., Dr. Chipotle, Sr., Guard (ep26), Juan (ep22), Storekeeper (ep20) *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Dr. Pencilneck (ep9), Guard (ep9) *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Rodney Jared Squirrel, Boy Wood Gnome (ep1), Customer#3 (ep1), Frantic Man (ep15), Giant Rat (ep26), Kid Chef (ep7), Stage Parent (ep3), Talking Rat (ep8), VHS Merchant (ep2), Worker (ep2), Worm Crusher Player (ep4) *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Munchkin Suitor *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mulan (1998) - Additional Voices *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Billy's Birthday Shorties (2006) - Billy, Harold *Irwin Hearts Mandy (2007) - Billy (ep1) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2007) - Billy 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Grey Matter, Stinkfly Prisoner *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) - Billy, Billybot, Chippy the Squirell, Harold, Pale Ghoulish Juror *Billy & Mandy Save Christmas (2005) - Billy *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - ADR Loop Group *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Billy, Cave Harold, Harold *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Billy, Harold *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) - Billy, Harold, Pumpkin, Trick-or-Treater Eater#2 Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) - Additional Voices *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) - Alpha 5 Video Games 'Video Games' *Broken Age (2014) - Fish, Space Weaver, Walt'r *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *Kinectimals (2010) - Bumble *Kinectimals: Now With Bears! (2011) - Bumble *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Skeleton, Wisp *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing (2006) - Carma, Mad Whool, Magtile Guardian *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Invader Zim *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Brain Scientist, Hoverboarder#2, Mayor *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Nevo Binklemeyer, Tharpod 2 *Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault (2012) - Stuart Zurgo *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Pollyx *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Zoni *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Zoni *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Kaos *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Kaos *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Kaos *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Kaos *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Kaos *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Kaos *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Adalgar *WildStar (2014) - Creature Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ape Escape: On the Loose (2005) - Child, Spike *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (57) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2016. Category:American Voice Actors